My Sister Rena
by Raizashi
Summary: After the events of both the Anime and Manga, The World is still up, but school is back in session... What happens if Rena moves back to her hometown? ShugoxRena Twincest/Incest M for safety.


uh okay... this is the first chapter to my new story but... I HAD NO PREVIEW READERS OR EDITORS SO IT MAY AND PROBABLY WILL, SUCK ASS so uh... yea....

This of course is gonna be a ShugoxRena Fic but DONT JUDGE ME! I LIKE THE FRIKKIN PAIRING GAWD! even if its twincest, i still like it anywayyyy

here it is and oh... disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I do not own .hack//Legend of the Twilight or and installment of .hack//

* * *

Chapter 1: We meet again

The day started off pretty normal for one Shugo Kunisaki for a first day of school. Wake up, eat breakfast, get ready for school, worry about how he would do this year, and get on the bus. On the bus he had begun to think back to the most recent events that had happened in the popular MMORPG "The World".

'_Jeeze we save The World from a virus… Help a Vagrant AI find her mom and what do we get in return?! A simple "good job"_' he thought with an angry look on his face. But his angry expression softened as he thought about the most important person he spent his time with on The World…

'_Rena…_'

Lately, he noticed, he's been thinking of her a lot more than usual, more than a twin in fact. He felt his face grow hot as he remembered when he, Mireille, Ouka, and Hotaru were at the hot springs, when the Rena imposter had come. At the time, he really wished that was him and her just them, together again, with nothing to separate them.

"Hey Shugo!" His friend Ryou Misato said practically yelled as he plopped himself next to Shugo bringing him out from his thoughts, "what's up man how was your summer?"

Shugo put a faint smile on his face "Oh, it was good, I started playing that game "The World""

"That game? I heard there were a lot of people hospitalized by playing that game, you sure you want to play it?" Ryou asked with a joking tone but also serious.

"Yea, after all, I do get to see Rena"

Ryou got a sly smirk on his face "Ever since she left you've been depressed… and playing a game to be with her? If I didn't know better I think you may like her more than a twin" he nudged Shugo and smirked as Shugo looked indifferent. Ryou suddenly had a surprised face, "wait... you do like her don't you?"

Shugo looked out the window of the bus and replied quietly so that no one except Ryou could hear, "So what if I do… It's not like it's possible since she's so far away…"

"Come on man, cheer up! I hear there's this really cute girl transferring to our school, maybe you two could… you know" Ryou said with a wink.

Shugo Just looked out the of the bus thinking about Rena, not knowing how close to seeing her again he was…

//With Rena//

"Rena!! Get up or you're gonna be late for your first day of school!" Her mother called from their new apartment kitchen making breakfast for the two of them.

"I'm up!" Rena yelled as she started to get changed. As she took off her shirt she looked at her own small breasts and pouted.

'_They're never going to grow… are they… how else am I gonna impress Shugo when we meet again…_' She thought sadly. She felt her face heat up as she thought about how close they've gotten ever since they started to play The World together.

'_Sure I made him start playing but… every time I see him I feel my heart beat faster… do I like him… more than just my brother? Maybe but… even if I did it would never happen… if I told him he would think I was a freak…_' she thought as a tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly shook her head pushing the thought to the back of her mind as she finished getting ready.

After both Rena and her mom had moved, they both changed their last name to Miyato so people didn't ask any questions regarding to their past lives.

As Rena made her way to the kitchen she God her bag and fixed her hair in a mirror on her door. Her mom had given her, her schedule last night so she knew what classes she would have to go to. She sat down at her table and chewed on a piece of toast.

"Excited for your first day sweetie?" Her mom asked with a smile.

"Yea… I guess…" Rena replied half-heartedly. She had told her about her crush on her twin Shugo the night they started to play The World together. Her mom wasn't too sure about it but she knew she could trust Shugo since he WAS her son after all, Her mom didn't care that it was wrong, she just wanted her daughter to be happy.

"If it makes you feel any better… I hear that your friend Ryou is going to the same school as you"

Rena looked up in surprise, "Ry-Ry is here?!"

Her mom chuckled a little and nodded, "well do you want to leave right now or do you want to be late? You're bus will be here soon."

"Crap!" She yelled as she ran out the door, "Bye mom! Love you!"

Her mom looked at her running form with a smile, '_Should_ _I have told her that Shugo is here as well…?_' She thought as she smirked a little, '_nah… it would be better for her to find out herself._'

Both she and her ex-husband both talked about Rena's crush on her twin brother, both had agreed that if it was what she wanted, then she was okay with it. He even had admitted that Shugo had changed ever since he started playing The World with his twin sister. The only thing that she had to worry about was that Shugo wouldn't like Rena back. But even she had felt that those two were closer than most twins should be…

//In Class//

"Class! Please! If you would just settle down, I have some important announcements to make! Some that a lot of you would like!" They're teacher yelled over all of their voices. As soon as they heard That they may like it, a lot of them quieted down.

"Thank you, now as I was saying, today all the teachers have decided to give no homework," the class erupted in cheers, "also, we've gotten plenty of new supplies for everyone for all sorts of activities, mainly sports! We even added a game room for you guys to play "The World" in" the teacher finished with a smile. Most of the kids we're extremely excited at this, many wanted to meet the famous Shugo and Kite the two remaining twin-blade classes as well as the two heavy blades, Rena and BlackRose. Little did they know that they had all four of them at that very school. Akira, BlackRose, was a senior along with her boyfriend Kenji, Kite.

"Hey Shugo looks like you can play you're dumb game now" Ryou said with a smirk and nudged Shugo.

"It's not dumb…"

"Fine you can spend A LOT more time with _your_ Rena" Ryou smirked at Shugo's blush.

The teacher called the attention of the class once again, "and lastly students, we have a new student joining us today," the teacher(need to think of a name for him/her) turned to the door, "you can come in now Miss Miyato" as he/she said this a girl their age walked in. All heads turned to her all were shocked at her beauty. But Shugo was the most shocked at this one girls face. Ryou looked at Shugo and smirked '_Looks like these two can be together…_'

"Hello! My name is Rena Miyato, 14 years old; it's a pleasure to meet you all!" Rena said with a smile on her face.


End file.
